


Measuring Importance

by StarWarsSyl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Corellian Run Short Story Competition 2017, Gen, Revenge, Tatooine, The Exchange (Crime Syndicate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: A standalone story with new characters based off one of the images provided by the Corellian Run Podcast for their short story competition.The Exchange has taken a lot from them, but the two sisters respond in different ways.





	Measuring Importance

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my three contest entries.

 

Losing Pakar had been cruel.

Looking to her sole remaining brother, Ialette made grim eye contact. He tried to give her a smile, but failed.

Nearby stood their brother-in-law, here to watch his wife take leave of their home, perhaps forever.

Tatooine would have to wait while Nessa sought revenge for their fallen sibling.

Ialette didn't begrudge her need to make the Exchange pay, but she felt she had a far more realistic view of the situation. Both of the men agreed.

_ One is lost, but we remain. Why lose the living on behalf of the dead? _

Nessa didn't see it that way.

None of them would stand in Nessa's way, but they wouldn't help her kill herself either.

As the small ship fled into the sky, soon swallowed up in the glare of the twin suns, Ialette let out a low sigh.

_ Come home soon. _

_Please survive..._

_And come home soon._

 


End file.
